


Рисунки

by Alena_Vespertilio



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Допустим, Джонатан уполз и выжил. И перешёл на светлую сторону.





	1. Драббл 1, драма

Первый месяц новой жизни был самым тяжёлым: Джонатан провёл его под капельницами, без возможности управлять своим ослабевшим, теперь примитивным телом. Медсёстры включали телевизор, однако внешний мир с его ужасными новостями и глупыми шоу не мог отвлечь от собственных мыслей, полных вины.  
  
Асмодеус, разозлённый на Лилит и Джонатана, разгромивших Эдом, и на стайку угрожавших ему сумеречных охотников, использовал часть силы Саймона для того, чтобы воскресить Джонатана. Наверное, можно найти другие способы починить ад, а вот шанс насолить нефилимам и получить удовольствие от воскрешения их злейшего врага выпадал не так уж часто. Врага, с которым они ничего не могли поделать: ни лишить рун, ни заточить в Гард, ни казнить, потому что он стал обычным примитивным, над которым законы Клэйва не властны. Они не могли даже запретить появляться на пороге Института: какой смысл, если Джонатан не увидит его под гламуром.  
  
Единственное, что Клэйв смог сделать, — забрать поместья и квартиры отца, да вычеркнуть его — настоящего — из своей истории, когда убедился, что он перестал быть хоть сколько-нибудь опасным.  
  
Джонатан с удовольствием вычеркнул бы себя сам. Сначала он даже надеялся, что его тело не выдержит последствий встречи с Небесным огнём и ещё одним воскрешением, но оно восстанавливалось быстро. Примитивные врачи тоже умели творить чудеса. Он ловил себя на мысли, что умирать в очередной раз не так страшно, куда страшнее жить, зная, сколько зла ты причинил. Но он смотрел на Джослин и думал, что не должен заставлять её страдать ещё больше, даже если тяжело. Она была единственной, кто сразу простил его; единственная старалась приходить каждый день, хотя бы на минутку, чтобы убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке; она погрузилась в работу, чтобы оплатить лечение; сказала, что ни за что не бросит его снова и даже принесла быстрый рисунок с их объятиями и попросила помнить, что она всегда любила его и будет любить.  
  
Даже если никто больше не сможет его простить. Даже если Клэри никогда его не простит. В конце концов, он заслужил.  
  
Когда Джослин забрала его домой, Джонатан тысячу раз переспросил, не против ли Люк. Знать, что враг жив где-то там, где ты его не видишь, — одно. Жить под одной крышей — другое. Но Люк, пусть и поначалу относился насторожённо, принял его. Он позволял Джонатану помогать по дому и в магазине. Когда Джонатан полностью поправился и задумался над тем, кем он мог бы работать, именно Люк посоветовал использовать единственную сильную сторону, что у него осталась — иностранные языки, — чтобы учить других. В конце концов, Люк стал вторым человеком, кто искренне его обнял, когда он поблагодарил за совет и сказал, что впервые чувствует себя действительно полезным.  
  
Джонатан был рад, что рядом с Клэри и Джослин был Люк — отличный, любящий отец и муж. И теперь Люк рядом с Джонатаном тоже. Мысль об этом приносила неизвестное прежде счастье, но вместе с тем заставляла злиться на Валентина так же сильно, как и раньше. Это чёрное чувство не смог выжечь даже Небесный огонь. Ведь это Валентин сделал и вырастил его таким — способным на убийства, ненавидящим мать и безумно желающим обрести настоящую семью любой ценой.  
  
Поэтому он не хотел видеться с Клэри — или, вернее, чтобы она виделась с ним. Клэри страдает из-за войны, из-за потери лучшего друга, из-за того, кем оказались её отец и брат. Джослин говорила, что Клэри не против с ним познакомиться, но Джонатан не хотел быть живым напоминанием об этом. Больше всего он боялся, что при встрече она испугается, или заплачет, или разозлится, вспомнив, как Джонатан пытался сделать её своей. Стоило подождать, стоило доказать временем и себе, и Клэри, и всем остальным, что он теперь не причинит зла. Чтобы следующие её объятия тоже были искренними и любящими.


	2. Драббл 2, флафф, немного юмор

Джонатан благодарил Люка за то, что он разрешил пользоваться его машиной, пока он копит на свою. Главное не устроить аварию, пока он спешит домой от последнего ученика.  
  
Сегодня был очень важный день. Вернее, очень важный день — свадьба Люка и Джослин — был послезавтра, но сегодня Клэри и Джейс пришли домой впервые после того, как Асмодеус вышвырнул их из Эдома. Джонатан оттягивал эту встречу до последнего, но Люк попросил встретиться с ними до свадьбы.  
  
— Я знаю, ты боишься. Ни Клэри, ни Джейс не держат на тебя зла: теперь ты совсем другой, — сказал он. — Однако если вам нужно что-то выяснить между собой, будет лучше, если вы сделаете это заранее. Я бы хотел, чтобы на свадьбе мы чувствовали себя семьёй. Или хотя бы не чувствовали неловкость.  
  
Джонатан согласился. Последнее, что он хотел, — хоть какой-нибудь мелочью испортить праздник. Он планировал держаться подальше от гостей-нефилимов — например, от Лайтвудов, — чтобы не спровоцировать драку, и наверняка те думают так же, а вот Клэри непременно захочет с ним поговорить. А может и Джейс тоже. Стоило собраться с духом и встретиться лицом к лицу с любой реакцией.  
  
Во всяком случае, Клэри рада тому, что удалось вернуть Саймону память хотя бы частично. Она не будет задаваться вопросом, почему Джонатан в порядке, а её лучший друг забыл о ней навсегда.  
  
Но было кое-что, чем он хотел снять изначальное напряжение. Он прекрасно помнил, что Джейс и Клэри обожали пончики. Они могли есть их килограммами, а его зарплаты за сегодня хватит на десяток коробок самых отборных пончиков.  
  
Надо сказать, Джонатан не прогадал. Когда он вошёл в гостиную, придерживая коробки подбородком, взгляд Джейса тут же сосредоточился на них. Джонатан даже не вполне был уверен, с кем или чем именно Джейс поздоровался.  
  
Клэри окинула его любопытным взглядом и тепло улыбнулась. Сердце Джонатана забилось быстрее: значит, она правда не ненавидит его.  
  
Он поставил коробки на кофейный столик, сел напротив и, всё ещё волнуясь, произнёс:  
  
— Это… всё вам.  
  
— Какой щедрый подарок, — сказал Джейс, плотоядно потянувшись к верхней коробке, в которой спрятались его любимые пончики — с кремом.  
  
— Джонатан? — позвала из кухни мама, а затем появилась в дверях, держа в руке большую ложку.  
  
Её взгляд пробежался по коробкам, затем по Джонатану, Клэри и Джейсу. Как и всякая мать, она крайне плохо относилась к тому, чтобы дети ели десерт до полезного ужина. Как Джонатан и думал, она нахмурилась, прищурилась и строго сказала:  
  
— Сначала — овощное рагу!  
  
Джейс одёрнул руку и сел ровно, умудряясь при этом выглядеть так, будто сжался в беспомощный комочек. Джонатана всегда интересовало, может ли Джейс кого-нибудь бояться. Оказалось — может.  
  
— Конечно, мама, — сказали Джонатан и Клэри хором, голосами, полными покорности.  
  
И переглянулись, неловко улыбнувшись. Великолепное чувство: как будто этот вечер был обычным семейным ужином, и они с Клэри привычно отмахивались от материнских наставлений.

Перед сном Джонатан нашёл на своей подушке конверт. В нём оказалось ничто иное, как письмо — рассказ о сне, который Клэри видела в Эдоме. В котором Клэри выходила замуж за Джейса, а он, Джонатан, вёл её под венец, как поведёт Джослин. Это было волнующе — понять, что Клэри считала счастьем быть с Джонатаном одной семьёй ещё тогда.  
  
На обратной стороне последнего листа был рисунок: Клэри в красивом подвенечном платье, Джонатан в строгом смокинге, и их маленькая сестра, которой никогда не существовало.  
  
Ну, может быть, этот сон ещё станет явью.  
  
Джонатан улыбнулся и аккуратно положил рисунок в ящик, к тому первому, от мамы. В этот очень важный день он почувствовал себя полностью счастливым.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Беты: Roleri, TylerAsDurden


End file.
